Lotus Blood
by Shadow Rose Princess
Summary: Kanda se pregunta que significan ciertas personas para él, y precisamente es enviado con esas personas para hacer una misión en París. Pero durante el viaje suceden algunos problemas que desatarán sentimientos diversos.KandaXAllenXLavi. Chapter three up!
1. Chapter 1: Rechazo

**A los anti-yaoi que han tenido la osadía de dejarse caer por estos lares:** No me hago responsable del trauma mayúsculo que tendréis al leer esto.

**Nota de la autora: **Hola de nuevo, siento la tardanza en publicar un nuevo fic, pero es que el profesorado es muy cruel y los exámenes y deberes eternos a final de curso están muy cotizados T.T , en fin, aquí vuelvo a la carga con un fanfic de KandaXAllenXLavi ( en resumen, un Yulallen) surgido gracias a una frase del tomo 10 (- muchos seguramente adivinaréis de cuál se trata) y de esta imaginación tan yaoista que tengo. Al contrario que en _Destinos entrelazados_, este va a tener varios capítulos y, por promera vez en la historia de la humanidad, puede que contenga algo de lemon. En fin, espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo n.n

Por cierto, este fan fic está dedicado a Yuu, ya que el día 6 fue su aniversario ¡¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! ¡¡TANJOUBI OMEDETOU!! n.n

**Disclaimer: **Al llegar a esta parte siempre se me baja la moral T.T D.Gray man no es mío, ¡pero lo conseguiré! XD

Alaraciones:

los " con letra cursiva dentro son pensamientos de los personajes

() son aclaraciones

(N/A) son las notas de autora

**Lotus Blood **

**chapter 1: rechazo**

Kanda se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en la cama con un gesto de preocupación que luchaba por esconder. Hacía rato que lo habían llamado para una misión, pero no le importaba.

Era como si esa duda que había tenido durante mucho tiempo se hubiese mantenido en trance, como si hubiera estado sumida en el dormitar del rechazo, hasta ahora, que parecía haber aflorado de las aguas del olvido y haber salido a la superfície con una fuerza descomunal, tan descomunal que parecía fundir todas las preocupaciones y transformarlas en cosas realmente pequeñas e insignificantes, carentes de la menor importancia.

Y él pensaba que quizás la única cosa carente de importancia en ese momento fueran sus sentimientos, ya que se suponía que él sólo tenía que pensar en la guerra para evitar el fin del mundo, tal como se lo habían ordenado. Pero, últimamente se había dado cuenta de que le ponía especialmente nervioso que _ciertos sujetos_ se tomaran las confianzas de llamarle por el nombre de pila, pese a las advertencias/amenazas de muerte que no cesaban por parte del samurái a causa de semejante atrevimiento.

Antes se molestaba, pero últimamene se ponía nervioso e incluso había llegado a sonrojarse al escuchar su nombre en boca de esos _ciertos sujetos. _Le daba la sensación de que cada vez lo consideraban más su compañero y él también los consideraba como tales, pero le desagradaba, e incluso le daba pánico, apegarse demasiado a alguien. Por esa razón siempre trataba con ese desdén, ya que a causa de la maldición de su tatuaje, su corazón podía detenerse en cualquier momento.

Él prefería no tener nada, porque si no tenía nada que perder, su miedo a la muerte parecía disminuir y ser sustituido por el miedo a tener algo, algo que hiciese que el miedo a morir aumentara, ya que si tenía algo le provocaría pánico perderlo. Pero esta vez no podía negar de ninguna manera su reciente posesión: Allen y Lavi. Le importaban más que ningún otro compañero (aunque tampoco es que la mayoría le importasen, precisamente), más que nada en el mundo, si a ellos les ocurriera algo grave él no podría soportarlo.

¿Pero que era ese sentimiento? Nunca antes había sentido nada igual... ¿Amistad, quizás? No estaba seguro, eso no se parecía en nada a lo que él entendía por amistad. Entonces por su mente pasó una idea que lo horrorizó y le hizo enrojecerse como un tomate: ¡¿AMOR?! ¡¡No, no podía ser!! ¡¡Él no debía amar a nadie!!

El samurái no se había dado cuenta de que mientras él se planteaba sus sentimientos, alguien había entrado en su habitación y le miraba con sus ojos verdes juguetones mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona al ver que el peliazul no se percataba de su presencia.

-¡Yuu!¡Tenemos una misióóóóóón!- gritó Lavi alegremente, contento por tener algo de diversión.

Kanda dio un bote, tenía que admitir que el maldito conejo le había dado un susto de muerte.

-Sal de mi habitación, acosador- le dijo Kanda, amenazando con la Mugen al sucesor de bookman

-Vamos, no seas así, solo venía a avisarte- le contestó el pelirrojo con una gota en la cabeza, intentándose apartar de la Mugen.

-¡Que te vayas!¡Ahora vendré!- Kanda parecía realmente cabreado, y todo el que lo conociera lo suficientemente bien sabía que cuando estaba así, lo mejor era no tocarle lo intocable, porque sino lo más probable es que se quedasen sin cuello...

-vale, vale- Dijo Lavi temiendo por su integridad, mientras salía de la habitación.

Por fin Lavi se había marchado, aunque el samurái pensó que éste tenía razón, en lugar de quedarse en su cuarto meditando idioteces debería ir a la misión. Kanda suspiró, cogió su abrigo de exorcista, se lo puso y se dirigió al despacho del loco supervisor, más conocido como Komui Lee.

-¡Por fin! ¡Kanda se ha dignado a salir de su habitación!- Comentó el pelirrojo con su sonrisa típica.

-¡Tsk!- fue lo único que le contestó a Lavi- Bueno, ¿Y la información sobre la misión?- Le dijo a Komui

-Tenéis que ir a recoger una inocencia que está en Francia, concretamente en París. Será un poco peligroso, porque esa zona es un nido de akuma- Respondió el supervisor, mientras firmaba una GRAN montaña de papeles.

-Jefe, firme estos también, que hace mucho que están pululando por el suelo- Se quejó Reever, llevando otra colosal montaña de papeles.

-¡Buaaaaaaa! ¡Me tenéis encerrado como si fuera la cenicienta! ¡No entendéis todo mi sufrimientoooo!- Lloriqueó Komui como de costumbre.

-Pero si la culpa es suya por dejarlo todo para última hora- Dijo Reever fulminándolo con la mirada (N/A: Qué verdad tan dolorosa XD)

Con la información de la misión ya recibida, los exorcistas dejaron atrás el despacho en el que se encontraba Reever histérico a causa del infantil comportamiento de su jefe, y éste lloriqueando como de costumbre a causa de su trabajo. Bajaron escaleras hasta llegar al canal. El problema fue al subir al bote, Allen se resbaló y cayó encima de Kanda.

-¡Sal de encima, moyashi!- Le espetó Kanda, tan sonrojado que parecía que le hubiesen pintado la cara con un rotulador rojo opaco.

-No hace falta que te pongas así, baKanda- Le contestó el albino mientras se levantaba, también bastante rojo

-¿El pelo se me ha puesto por delante de los ojos o vosotros dos estáis rojos como tomates?- Comentó Lavi con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo no estoy sonrojado, idiota- respondió Kanda, muy molesto ante los comentarios de su amigo... "_Espera, ¿¡AMIGO!? ¡¿CÓMO PUEDO PENSAR EN ÉL CÓMO UN AMIGO?!_"

Durante todo el viaje en bote Allen y Lavi empezaron a charlar, pero Kanda se mantuvo en silencio, como siempre. Después tuvieron que coger el tren. Ya habían pasado 2 días de viaje y no tardarían más de media hora en llegar a su destino, pero después de comer en la cafetería del tren Lavi estaba aburrido. En esos 2 días se había dedicado a molestar a Kanda y a hablar con Allen, pero ya se le empezaba a hacer monótono aquel pasatiempo, así que él (plenamente consciente de que era muy suicida por su parte) y Allen empezaron a jugar a cartas (N/A: Lo que hace el aburrimiento... XD)

-Escalera real, He vuelto a ganar- Dijo Allen mientras enseñaba sus cartas.

-¡¡AAAGH!! ¡¡TRAMPOSO!!- Exclamó Lavi por vigésimoséptima vez desde que habían empezado a jugar.

-Podríais dejar de hacer el idiota y leer la información escrita que nos han dado, ¿no? Dentro de poco llegaremos- Dijo Kanda con el ceño fruncido.

-Ay, qué aburrido que eres, Kanda- le respondió Lavi, recibiendo una mirada asesina por su comentario.

-Yo almenos soy responsable, no como otros- Dijo el joven samurái

-En fin, si tanto insistes...- Lavi empezó a buscar la información escrita de él y de Allen, pero no la encontraba- ¿Dónde está la información, Allen?-

-Emmm... Me temo que me la he dejado en la cafetería- contestó el peliblanco con una gota en la cabeza

-Pues vamos a buscarla, ¿No?- Le dijo el joven sucesor de bookman

-De acuerdo- Allen se levantó y junto a Lavi fueron a buscar la información

-Hasta luego, Yuu- Le dijeron ambos al unísono

-Perdeos- Les contestó el samurái un poco sonrojado. De nuevo estaba solo... Intenó dormir, pero no paraba de pensar en Lavi y Allen, y también pensaba que estaban tardando mucho (En realidad sólo habían pasado 10 minutos, así que tampoco era tanto n.nU). Al fin regresaron con la información por escrito, pero Lavi se tropezó, tirando toda la información por el suelo, empujando también a Allen que cayó de nuevo encima de Kanda, pero cayó de tal forma que... Juju, Digamos que asombrosamente los labios de ambos chocaron.

-Ay, que daño...- Se quejó Lavi levantando la vista- ¿Tu te has echo daño, A...? ¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritó sorprendido y con un sentimiento que guardaba un sospechoso parecido con los celos.

Por su parte, Allen y Kanda estaban tan sorprendidos que durante unos segundos no repararon en separarse, hasta que salieron de su asombro y Allen se levantó, con la cara muy roja, eso sí (N/A: ¿Y quién no?). Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Kanda para disimular miró por la ventana intentando distraerse y también intentando olvidar lo sucedido hace un momento, pero la escena sudosdicha se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, cómo si fuera una película que estuvieran viendo y que cuando se acababa la rebobinaban una y otra vez. El peliblanco intentó leer la información de la misión, pero siempre que empezaba a leer, levantaba un poco la vista de la página (casi en contra de su voluntad) y veía a Kanda, entonces se ponía nervioso y se desconcentraba de la lectura. Mientras tanto, Lavi los miraba a ambos con celos.

Entonces, en mitad de esa atmósfera de tensión, el tren se paró, indicando a sus pasajeros que habían completado la ruta y se encontraban ya en la estación de París. Los exorcistas bajaron, pero entonces toda la tranquilidad del ambiente se rompió...

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!- Un grito desgarrador sonó detrás de los exorcistas, que se giraron y vieron que era...

CONTINUARÁ

**ShadowRosePrincess**: Bien, esto es todo por ahora. ¿Quién gritará y porqué? La respuesta en el próximo episodio.

**Darkkeeper**:Por fin acabas el primer capítulo, pensaba que lo acabarías el siglo que viene.

**ShadowRosePrincess**: Si quieres regañar a alguien por la tardanza regaña a mis profesores y diles que cesen los exámenes y los deberes ¬¬

**Darkkeeper**: ¿Qué? Pero si tu has pasado los exámenes con una simple y patosa leída, y casi no te ponen debe... -no puede continuar porque Shadow Rose Princess le ha tapado la boca-

**ShadowRosePrincess**: Cambiando de tema, se agradecen los reviews y las críticas constructivas. Sayonara babys n.n


	2. Chapter 2: Mis alas se han desvanecido

-la autora se sienta en una silla, cruza los brazos y... No se le ocurre nada-

**Shadow Rose:** inspiración, despierta.

**inspiración: **hggm... Me da palo u.u

**Shadow Rose:** -Le pega un puñetazo mental a la inspiración- Que te despiertes ya!!¬.¬

**inspiración: **-muerta de miedo- A...a sus órdenes O-O

**Shadow Rose:** -Se aclara las ideas- ¡Ohayo!¡Gomenasai! Tenía planeado subir el nuevo capítulo antes, pero la pereza me apresó entre sus garras y me lo impidió u.u Por cierto, se me olvidó decir que la historia se desarrolla después del arca (posible spoiler) antes de que Lulubell ataque la orden, pero por cortesía mía Kanda y Lavi ya tienen sus inocencias (fin del posible spoiler) Por cierto, gracias por los reviews **Mayleena**, **Rotten Rabitt**, **Narien**, **Riznao **(por cierto, la palabra Yulallen sí que me la inventé, aunque puede ser que otro autor la utilizase antes y yo no lo sepa) y a **Kyurengo**.

**Disclaimer: **D.Gray man no es mío, pero... ¿Alguien sabe cuánto cuesta? Si me lo reveláis prometo ahorrar para comprarmélo y llenarlo de yaoi. XD

**Resumen de lo ocurrido: **Kanda empieza a descubrir (y a negar) que siente algo por ciertos exorcistas, pero como el azar y el destino son juguetones y caprichosos, le ha tocado hacer una misión con ellos. Durante el viaje en tren, Allen ha besado a Kanda por accidente ante los ojos de Lavi, provocando los celos de éste y un enorme sonrojo del samurái. Y al bajar del tren y cuando todavía no les ha dado tiempo de asimilar la escena acontecida, les espera otra sorpresa... ¿Porqué alguien grita? ¿De quién o qué serán las sombras que encontrarán tras sus espaldas?

Alaraciones:

los " con letra cursiva dentro son pensamientos de los personajes

() son aclaraciones

(N/A) son las notas de autora

**Lotus Blood**

**chapter 2: mis alas se han desvanecido**

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!- Un grito desgarrador sonó detrás de los exorcistas, que se giraron y vieron que Un montón de akumas de nivel 2 estaban atacando a los viajeros recién llegados.

- Vaya, menuda manera de dar la bienvenida...- Comentó Kanda, observando fríamente a los akuma.

- deberíamos "agradecerles", ¿no?- dijo Lavi irónicamente

- Claro- le contestó Allen, activando su Clown Crown y atacando a los akuma, venciéndolos con una increíble facilidad

Kanda y Lavi procedieron también a acabar con sus enemigos, pero había muchos y parecía que había para rato.

- ¡Maldición!¿No se acaban nunca o qué? ¡NiNGENTOU!¡Hakka Torou!- gritó el samurái, perdiendo la paciencia, mientras partía a un buen grupo de akuma de nivel 2

- ¡Bien, esta zona ya está despejada! ahora a por el siguiente grupo- Dijo Lavi, contento, ya que la lucha, a causa de la abundancia de enemigos (aunque fueran fáciles de vencer), lo estaba cansando- ¡Hiban!- El aprendiz de bookman golpeó el suelo con su martillo, del cual salió una gran serpiente de fuego que derrotó a otro grupo de sus enemigos.

Entonces el peliazul y el pelirrojo se dieron la vueta para ver cómo iba Allen, y lo que vieron casi les mata: ¡Allen no se había dado cuenta de que entre los akumas de nivel 2 había uno de nivel 3 que estaba a punto de atacarle por la espalda!

-¡¡ALLEN!!- Gritaron ambos al unísono al ver la situación en la que se encontraba el peliníveo, mientras se dirigían en su ayuda.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El akuma de nivel 3 había colocado en su mano una espécie de tridente y se lo había clavado a Allen, que no pudo contenir un grito de dolor.

-¡NO!¡FUERA, BASTARDO!- Bramó Kanda, que había llegado primero, atacando al akuma, que esquivó el ataque, y cogiendo a Allen en brazos. Miró la herida de éste, que perdía mucha sangre y era bastante profunda, pero no lo suficiente como para acabar con la vida de Allen.

- K-Kanda... Estoy... Bien- Articuló Allen abatido antes de desmayarse.

- No seas idiota, Moyashi. ¿Cómo vas a estar bien con esta herida?- Le espetó Kanda (a sabiendas de que el Moyashi estaba inconsciente) , mientras sus ojos miraban hacia la dirección en la que estaba el akuma, con el cual el peliazul estaba dispuesto a combatir. Pero curiosamente el enemigo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, cosa que hizo sospechar al japonés ¿Cómo podía ser que un akuma se fuera en mitad de un combate?¿Era tan cobarde, o tendría un as en la manga?.

Lavi llegó también y vio al peliblanco en los brazos del samurái, cosa que le puso un poco celoso. "_Ahora no es momento de ponerse así, Allen está malherido_" pensó el bookman junior, mientras se dirigía hacia los buscadores que quedaban con vida (eran pocos y estaban para el arrastre, la verdad sea dicha) para comprobar su estado y pedirles el mapa de la ciudad para ir a algún hospital cercano. Los buscadores cedieron al pelirrojo su mapa y se intentaron levantar para ir al hospital ellos también. El pelirrojo al ver el estado de los buscadores decidió ayudar a caminar a algunos hasta que llegaron al hospital. Una vez allí los buscadores fueron curados, y a Allen lo llevaron a una habitación para tratarle la herida, que había adquirido un extraño tono oscuro hacía poco.

Kanda y Lavi se quedaron en la sala de espera, estaban preocupados por Allen y no les dejaban entrar a verlo, cosa que no hacía más que aumentar su preocupación y sus dudas acerca del estado del muchacho. Incluso desde la sala de espera se podían oír las voces preocupadas de los médicos, que discutían sobre cómo debía de ser tratado el chico y daban órdenes contradictorias a los confundidos ayudantes. Al fin salió alguien de la habitación en la que se encontraba el peliblanco, pero no era exactamente el tipo de persona que se imaginaban, definitivamente no, ni por asomo.

La persona recién salida del cuarto era una muchacha de unos 11 años que tenía unos largos cabellos de color violeta oscuro ondulados y engalaba un vestido negro de tirantes, con una camiseta de manga corta blanca bajo el vestido, unas medias blancas y unos zapatos también negros. Un poco tapados por su flequillo, se podían distinguir dos grandes ojos dorados que paseaban su mirada por la sala de espera, hasta que vio a los exorcistas y se acercó a ellos, como si tuviera algo importante que decirles.

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos se esperaba algo importante de semejante personaje, sobretodo Kanda, que pensaba que solo sería una mocosa puñetera que venía a molestar con preguntas estúpidas, probablemente atraída por sus singulares ropas.

- ... Vosotros sois los que íbais con ese chico, ¿no es así?- dijo la chica con un leve deje de timidez. Tal y como pensaba el samurái: preguntas estúpidas.

- Si ¿Por?- Dijo el pelirrojo, ya que Kanda ignoraba a la joven pelivioleta.

- Ya le han tratado las heridas, aunque... La que tiene en la espalda... Tiene algo raro, está como oscura...- le informó la chica, recordando la herida del peliblanco.

- ¿Qué?¿Que la herida está oscura?- Dijo Kanda, recordando la misteriosa desaparición del akuma "_¿será alguna estrategia del akuma?_" pensó el japonés.

- Si, era una herida muy rara y parecía estar hecha con algo puntiagudo y grande- le contestó la muchacha.

-Hmm... Vaya... Por cierto ¿Cómo sabe una niña como tú todo eso?- Preguntó Lavi extrañado.

- Pues porqué mi madre es doctora, estaba tratando al chico de pelo blanco y la he ido a ver- Le contestó -Por cierto, me llamo Kasumi, encantada- Terminó presentándose la pelivioleta, con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo una ligera y elegante reverencia.

- Igualmente, yo soy Lavi, y él es Yuu n.n- Contestó el aprendiz de bookman.

- ¡Kanda!- Dijo el samurái sonrojándose, pero por suerte para él nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

- Tranquilo, Allen se recuperará- Dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y una mirada de pena hacia el samurái.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me hablas sólo a mí?- Se extrañó el peliazul de la actitud de la pequeña.

- Porqué estás muy preocupado, te lo puedo ver en la cara- contestó la niña con la misma sonrisa compasiva que antes.

Kanda se quedó de piedra, en esos momentos, aunque estaba muy preocupado, creía tener la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre (y de hecho, la tenía). ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña supiera que estaba preocupado?

- Bueno, será muy aburrido estar aquí esperando ¿Porqué no os dáis una vuelta por la ciudad? Yo os puedo hacer de guía- Propuso Kasumi, con un tono de voz infantil.

- Vale ¿Tú que opinas, Yuu? - preguntó el pelirrojo, que accedía a la propuesta para que el paseo le hiciera olvidarse de su angustia y de paso para conseguir algo de información acerca de los sucesos sobrenaturales que tenían lugar en esa ciudad, aunque con una niña fuese poco probable de conseguir, claro.

- Tsk... ¡Y deja de llamarme Yuu de una maldita vez! - respondió Kanda enojado por cómo lo había llamado el chico, que parecía totalmente despreocupado aunque el samurái le amenazase con la Mugen. Definitivamente ese aprendiz de bookman suicida sacaba de su casillas a cualquiera.

- Me lo tomaré como un "si, buena idea" - dijo Lavi alegremente, aunque algo asustado por la presencia de la Mugen cerca de su cuello.

Los dos exorcistas salieron del hospital, acompañados de Kasumi, quien encabezaba el grupo. Cruzaron algunas calles, todas llenas de gente. Pero extrañamente, si Lavi y Kanda se distraían, luego caían en la cuenta de que se habían perdido y creían que se habían separado de Kasumi, ésta aparecía en un instate, con una sonrisa juguetona que parecía decir "sé algo que tu no sabes" en tono cantarín, como si se estuviera burlando de ellos. Al fin lograron llegar a una calle bastante solitaria, Kasumi volvía a ir en cabeza mientras tarareaba una canción y Kanda notó que Lavi no estaba demasiado alegre, así que decidió hacer algo atípico de él.

- ¿Por qué haces esta cara de fastidiado, conejo idiota?- Le preguntó Kanda, cuidándose de que su tono de voz fuera tan indiferente como siempre... Bueno, quizás lo fue un poco menos que de costumbre.

- Por nada, solo te estaba imitando- Le contestó Lavi, sonriendo de forma algo forzada.

- Serás idiota- Le dijo el samurái lanzándole una de sus ya famosas miradas asesinas.

- Era broma, lo que pasa es que me preocupa la inocencia. ¿No crees que es muy raro que no hayan aparecido más akuma desde entonces?- Continuó diciendo el pelirrojo.

- La verdad es que tienes razón, ¿Habrá alguien detrás de todo esto?- Le contestó el peliazul, pensativo. Aunque no hablaban demasiado alto (ya que sería poco prudente) había alguien delante de ellos que sí que les oía, mientras ahora ya no tarareaba, sino que cantaba una canción. Pero como Lavi y Kanda estaban distraídos hablando no oyeron la letra, sólo algo de la melodía, que parecía ser alegre, como de canción infantil.

Lavi no estaba solo preocupado por la inocencia y por Allen, también lo estaba porque no se explicaba los celos que le había causado el beso accidental de Kanda y el peliblanco. Aunque, por otra parte, ¡¿De que estaba celoso, de que Kanda hubiera besado a Allen o de que Allen hubiera besado a Kanda?!

Kanda sospechaba acerca de la desaparición del akuma de nivel 3, eso había sido demasiado raro, y además, la herida de Allen... Definitivamente algo no encajaba. Aparte de eso, tenía la sensación de que alguien estaba jugando con ellos, no sabía si para bien o para mal.

- ¿Queréis jugar a algo?- Dijo una voz de niña.

A los dos (sobretodo a Kanda) casi les da un ataque al oír eso. Pero al mirar hacia de dónde provenía la voz vieron que era de Kasumi.

- Es que me aburro un poco, y vosotros tenéis cara de estar preocupados, os vendría bien jugar- Dijo la pelivioleta con voz cantarina y una sonrisa burlona.

- No, no queremos jugar a nada- Respondieron los dos al unísono

- ¡Bis bis! ¡No podéis hablar hasta que yo diga! Pero no apuréis, que pronto llegaremos al hospital otra vez y allí ya podréis hablar- Les dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Ha... Jugado con nosotros sin que nos diésemos cuenta- Comentó el aprendiz de bookman, divertido por la astucia de la niña.

- Has hablado antes de turno, un punto menos, ahora te gana Kanda- Dijo Kasumi. La niña se echó a correr de golpe - ¡mirad, ya estamos otra vez en el hospital!- les avisó a los otros dos.

Los tres entraron y fueron hacia la habitación de Allen, pero... Éste no había despertado, y tenía mala cara, como si estuviera teniendo la peor pesadilla de su vida.

- Qué raro... - Dijo Kasumi, preocupada por el chico.

- Maldición...- susurró Kanda para que nadie le oyera. Apartó la vista, sufría viendo así la cara de Allen, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, casualmente su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana, dónde había algo que se acercaba, algo que le llamó la atención. Ese "algo" rompió la ventana y se dispuso a atacar a los exorcistas ¡Era el akuma de nivel 3!

-¡moriréis!- Les gritó su enemigo preparando su arma para luchar.

CONTINUARÁ

**Shadow Rose: **Uff.. Otro capítulo terminado. Por cierto: seguramente alguien ya lo habrá notado, pero el nombre de Kasumi es un simbolismo. Kasumi en japonés significa niebla, y nunca se sabe que hay escondido entre ésta, así que le puse este nombre para indicar que era un personaje muy misterioso, como si estuviese oculto entre la niebla.

**DarkKeeper: **Juas, hay que ver lo tétrica que eres para poner a alguien niebla de nombre.

**Shadow Rose: **Deja ya de criticarme a la cara ¬¬

**DarkMoon: **Tiene razón, DarkKeeper, eres demasiado crítico con ella

**Shadow Rose: **Tu si que me aprecias, ¡eres la mejor DarkMoon! n.n

**DarkKeeper:** Bueno, aparte de la crtíticas puedo decir que en este capítulo ha habido mucho misterio y simbolismo sueltos o.o

**DarkMoon: **Además de la aparición de ese OC, ah, por cierto, ha habido poco yaoi, espero que lo compenses en el próximo capi ¬¬

**Shadow Rose: **Claro que sí, no temas. En fin, dejémonos de cháchara. Hoy tenía propuesto empezar a hacer algún avance del capi siguiente, pero con este no podrá ser, en el siguiente capítulo pasan cosas tan importantes que es imposible hablar de él sin hacer spoilers gigantescos. Así que hasta el próximo capi (prometo subirlo antes que éste) Sayonara babys. Y recuerden que los reviews me hacen feliz, me ayudan a tener confianza en mí misma, me presionan para subir antes el próximo capi, y lo mejor de todo: ¡ENVIARLOS ES GRATIS! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Yo te salvaré

**Hola, volví de nuevo: **Sí, lo sé, he tardado u.u pero es que he tenido problemas técnicos , seguidos de un ataque de pereza, un horrible vacío mental y… Exámenes

**Respuestas a los reviews (y gracias por dejarlos T.T)**:

Bueno, ya que mi anterior agradecimiento fue poco descente, ahí va uno de mayor cualidad.

**Kyurengo:** Si, Allen tiene un destino desafortunado xDU, pobre (curioso que la escritora de la historia diga esto -.-U) Y en cuanto a lo de Kasumi... A todos los lectores les ha parecido causar la misma sensación. Sinceramente si yo fuera Lavi o Kanda no me acercaría a esa niña ni que me pagasen XD, agh! O.O acabo de decir algo horrible! Si el OC es creación mía! T.T Gomenasai! T.T -le da un abrazo a Kasumi al estilo Komui-

**SheenaSymphonia**: La verdad es que en este capítulo no hay mucho espacio para el yaoi (ya veréis el porqué xP), pero más adelante si que habrá. Si a Allen le pasará algo grave o no... Lo veremos en este capítulo! n.n

**ViviUchiha: **Siii! Este trio es lo mejor n.n y Allen se mejorará (ups O.O solté spoilers!)

**Mai-Kusakabe: **Aquí tienes tu anhelado tercer capi n.n (tardó mucho pero lo bueno se hace esperar)

**Countess Erzsebet**: Tienes razón, Allen siempre es atravesado... A este paso el pobre cojerá complejo de pinchito xD Kyaaaa, pobre Kasumi, todos la odian ;o; -mode komui on- Kukuku... A saber lo que estaba cantando xD

**WARNING**!: Este capítulo contiene misterio, angst, tal vez bastante out of character (de hecho el comportamiento de Kanda es demasiado EMOcional para ser él xD) **y un argumento bastante psicótico** ,(ya entramos en la parte dark de la historia ._.) Y al principio esta historia no iba a contener angst ni nada por el estilo… El día que consiga escribir un fic de humor haré una fiesta -.-U

**Lotus Blood**

**Chapter 3: Yo te salvaré**

Morirán! El primero en morir sera el exorcista de pelo blanco, juju...- Dijo el akuma. Pero en un instante se vio con la mugen peligrosamente cerca de él.

Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Allen ¿Qué le has hecho?- Dijo Kanda, enfadado como nunca. Lavi le miró extrañado ¡Habia llamado a Allen por su nombre!

El akuma rió de forma despiadada – El poder de mi materia oscura pueden hacer que el cuerpo de un humano quede en un estado de coma y la mente cree una "realidad alternativa"– Contestó.

Así que ahora Allen… Maldito akuma… - le dijo Lavi mientras observaba a Allen, que parecía sufrir mucho.

Chih… Ya basta de charla – Kanda estaba bastante alterado, no quería que Allen sufriese. - Kaichu Ichigen! – Un enjambre de insectos se dirigió hacia el akuma.

-.-.-.- mientras tanto, en la mente de Allen… -.-.-.-

Oscuridad, todo oscuridad, sólo un resquicio de luz que parecía inalcanzable. No podía moverse, ni gritar, ni nada de nada… Se sentía vacío y carente de vida, era como caer en constante vaivén dentro del flujo de tiempo, como dejarse arrastrar por algo. Entonces esa voz le hizo abrir los ojos

Allen, despiertaaaa - Era una voz de niña, entre la oscuridad se podía distinguir su silueta: Tenía el pelo largo y sus ojos ambarines brillaban con intensidad, se parecía a alguien… Pero tenía algo diferente de ese "alguien".

Quién eres tu? – Le preguntó a la persona misteriosa.

La soledad… Eso soy – Dijo esa niña – Pero en breve ya no estaré sola, crearé el mundo ideal y nadie estará solo. – Agregó ella.

Crearás un mundo ideal? Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó extrañado el albino.

Cuando lo veas ya lo comprenderás, ahora debes irte, no es así? – Dicho esto, la niña desapareció y una extraña luz envolvió al peliníveo.

Cuando la luz cesó, descubrió dónde estaba: Eran las calles de Londres, pero no eran como él las conocía. Los edificios estaban destruidos, sangre y cadáveres por doquier y en el centro de la ciudad un inmenso castillo con una bandera lilácea en la que había dibujado un pentáculo.

Nani? Ese no es el símbolo del…? – La frase del albino se vio interrumpida por un joven de rasgos chinos

… Conde Milenario – Dijo el joven chino, que se parecía sospechosamente a Komui – Desde que ese hombre construyó a esos demonios, la humanidad se extingue por momentos. A mi hermana le dispararon el otro día y a causa de eso no podrá caminar durante un tiempo… - Hablaba más para sí mismo que para Allen – Por lo que veo tu recibiste un disparo más grave – Dijo observando el brazo de Allen

Qué va, yo no… - Allen miró su brazo izquierdo, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no tenía brazo – Mi inocencia! – Exclamó espantado. Ahora cómo protegería a toda esa gente inocente?

Tu qué? – Preguntó el chino.

La inocencia! Gracias a ella se podrá vencer al Conde y…! - De nuevo su frase fue interrumpida

Algo que pueda detener al Conde? No existe tal cosa, seguro que no lo habrás soñado? – Le dijo, lo último era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Demo… - El peliníveo se sentía perdido, no podía creer que hubiese sido todo un sueño, era imposible!

El joven chino notó lo desamparado que se sentía Allen, así que decidió romper la tensión del ambiente - Por cierto, cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó.

Allen Walker – Respondió Allen con tono de abatimiento, esa conversación sobre el conde y el "sueño" le había dejado un mal sabor de boca horrible.

Allen? – El hombre estaba sorprendido – Tu debes de ser el hijo adoptivo de Mana Walker, éramos buenos amigos… Ya hará un año que murió encabezando la rebelión contra el Conde junto a su hermano… - El hombre dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que se iba por las ramas – Yo me llamo Komui Lee, encantado de conocerte – Se presentó sonriente.

Komui… Lee? – Repitió el peliblanco extrañado, ese hombre era el mismo que aparecía en el sueño… Entonces un montón de recuerdos empezaron a fluir por su mente en direcciones contradictorias y a una velocidad brutal. Todo a su alrededor empezó a volverse borroso y a dar vueltas hasta que se volvió de una asfixiante oscuridad en la cual caía sin control alguno.

Cuando se volvió a despertar estaba en una choza de madera de aspecto precario, con algunos utensilios de cocina apilados en unos muebles (también de madera), unas cuantas camas y habitaciones cuyo contenido era escondido por las puertas. Aunque el lugar estuviera en muy mal estado de algún modo al albino le resultaba acogedor, como si fuera su casa.

Ya se despierta… - Dijo una voz lejana, que parecía ser de mujer – Esto… Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó mientras depositaba un pañuelo empapado de agua fría en la frente de Allen.

Si, estoy bien – Le respondió Allen con amabilidad mientras se incorporaba, pero entonces su estómago emitió un gruñido a causa del hambre que tenia.

Y-Ya voy a buscar algo para comer – Dijo la mujer con timidez, pero mientras iba hacia la despensa se tropezó con un cazo lleno de agua, derramando todo el contenido de éste en el suelo. – G-Gomenasai, Gomenasai! De veras que lo siento! – La mujer no paraba de disculparse mientras fregaba el suelo con un trapo.

No pasa nada – La tranquilizó Allen con una gota en la sien – Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó, a decir verdad esa mujer parecía un clon de Miranda.

Mi nombre es Miranda Lotto – Respondió mientras cogía algo de pan de la despensa y le entregaba a Allen – Lo siento, pero no tenemos mucha comida por aquí – Dicho esto, empezó a ordenar la habitación, ya que estaba llena de papeles y libros varios, además de platos que requerían un repaso con agua y jabón.

Dónde estoy? – preguntó el albino con curiosidad.

En la Orden Oscura. Bueno, así llama Komui a este refugio. – Respondió Miranda. Allen se quedó pensativo, muchas cosas se parecían a su sueño… Pero dónde estaban ellos? Kanda, Lavi… Los echaba de menos, y sólo de pensar que podían haber sido producto de su imaginación una angustia indescriptible se apoderaba de su ser.

.-.-.-.-. Hora de volver con Kanda y Lavi .-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban luchando encarnizadamente con ese maldito akuma, era muy fuerte para ser un nivel 3… Y dónde se había metido Kasumi?! Desde que había aparecido el akuma ella parecía haberse esfumado, eso empezaba a ser sospechoso…

De repente se oyeron disparos y gritos de horros fuera del hospital. Lavi miró por la ventana y vió que había más akuma dirigiéndose al hospital, cosa que lo alarmó.

Yuu! Vienen más akuma! Ya me quedo yo a luchar contra el de nivel 3 – Informó al peliazul.

Tsk… No me llames Yuu! Y tu vete, esos akuma son menos fuertes y tendrás menos problemas – Le respondió al bookman junior secamente.

Pero… - Replicó Lavi.

Que te vayas ya! – Le gritó Kanda imperativamente. Lavi decidió irse, ya que no había tiempo que perder y sabía que Yuu-kun no daría su brazo a torcer de ninguna de las maneras. Por otra parte Kanda estaba irritado por el comportamiento de Lavi hace un rato, ya que lo veía muy parecido al del estúpido moyashi y eso no le gustaba para nada. Parecía como si el pelirrojo intentase llenar el vacío que dejaba la ausencia de Allen.

--- Fin del capítulo ---

Uf, al fin u.u pensé que nunca acabaría -.-U Bueno, qué chorrada puedo decir? Ah, si: siento que el capi sea corto y siento hacer una historia tan carente de humor. Curiosamente mis historias siempre salen bipolares: o son tristes o son una locura impresionante con demasiado humor, no tengo término medio, aunque lo estoy buscando xD Así que intentaré hacer alguna escena de humor (se aceptan sugerencias~)

Y sean caritativos y dejen un review, que son gratis para vosotrs y para mi son como mi salario de escritora de fanfiction n.n

Neji: NOOO DEJEN REVIEWS! ¬¬

Rose: Tu a callar! O.O maldito ninja, porqué me haces mala publicidad? ¬¬

Neji: Porque te dedicaste a difundir el vídeo dónde salía bailando la macarena! I hate youuu! Ò.Ó

Rose: Silencio, no eres más que un ninja bailarín de macarena reprimido ¬¬ Bueno, dejen reviews! n.n

Neji: NO! No los dejen ¬¬

Rose: Que si! ¬¬

Neji: Que no!

Doraemon: …Que nunca te decides, ni sabes lo que quieres, ni me lo dices –cantando con micrófono y todo xD-

Rose: agh, mis oídos duelen. Doraemon deja de cantar! T.T Y por favor, dejad reviews! n.n


End file.
